tales_from_sodors_railwaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby
Toby is a tram engine who works on the Ffarquhar Branch Line with his coaches Henrietta & Victoria as well as a luggage van named Elsie. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at the Great Eastern Railway's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England on 30th June, 1914. He originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers. Sometime between June 1939 and January 1948 Toby was chosen to be an attraction at a seaside village's Festival and was repainted and polished for the event. However, after helping their branchline's engine and seeing how smart he looked, the branchline was afraid that he would show them up and did not let him join in the Festival. After that he worked on an unnamed tramway in East Anglia. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his tramway closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the Quarry Tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. At first, Toby was teased by James for his shabby paint. However, James stopped teasing him after he crashed into some tar wagons. Toby also got into a bit of trouble with a diesel shunter named Mavis, as she was unwilling to shunt trucks where they needed to be placed. After an accident, the two engines made up their quarrel and became good friends. When Mavis was sent to the works after her accident with a lorry, Toby did her work at the quarry, leaving Percy to do Toby's work as well as his own. Toby once came off the rails at a crossing when the earth was swollen over the rails and ended up on the road. Luckily, with the fireman guiding the driver, they managed to reverse Toby back on the rails. The Fat Controller, however, heard about it, but rather than being cross, he only joked with him and told him that he should leave the roads to what they were made for. By 2007, Toby was having trouble taking the workmen to the quarry as Henrietta did not have enough room in her to carry them all at once. Bertie usually helped, but one day, he was ill and Henrietta was so full that some workmen even had to ride on her balcony. As he went past a part of his line that went through a town, he stopped quickly when a car came out of a side street and nearly collided with him. To make matters worse, a policeman witnessed the workmen riding on Henrietta's balcony and after he made a report, an inspector spoke to the quarry manager, telling him that passengers were not allowed to ride on coach balconies. Luckily, Thomas managed to help Toby when he found an old and worn out coach named Victoria, who was used as a summer house for many years when she was taken out of service. Victoria was eventually restored and now works with Toby and Henrietta along their line. In 2013 in Danword slept in his place at Ffarquhar Sheds he spent the night at Tidmouth Sheds but the next morning a Careless Cleaner had messed around with his controls & he went sleepchuffing right up until he reached the loop & he went all the way back to Tidmouth were a thinking shunter put on his brakes & he stop before he hit the buffer at the back of the sheds. Appearances Series 1-Prologue(Does not speak) Toby Sleepchuffs Bill And Ben's Christmas Adventure Trivia * Unlike both The Railway Series & The TV Series Toby has a beard even tho he did not have one in Prologue & Toby Sleepchuffs. Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway